This I Swear
by Bex18x
Summary: Spin Of From My Girl. When a couple is thrown from happiness and heartache and it continues like a vicious circle- can they fight it together ? Or does it break them apart?


Disclaimer: I own Aimee Davidson, her family and the characters you don't recognise.

AN: Aimee is Charlie Thomas's fiancée in my first BSC fic 'My Girl'. I recommend reading this story to understand this one.

If your looking at this is a series I'd recommend reading "Just One Night"… "My Girl" and then this story. This is a spin off looking at Charlie & Aimee's relationship after his surprise proposal in " My Girl". It will be set from Aimee and Charlie's POV.

Charlie & Aimee are 22 & 21. Some may see this as a very early age to settle down but I think that this will work.

Charlie has just finished university and is living back with his mom and their huge family. He has a small job and is looking for a bigger one. Aimee is still at the local university studying a degree in Psychology. She's living with her parents.

Charlie & Aimee have been dating three years. In this story Andrew Brewer is 10, Karen is 13

Emily Michelle is 8.

Katie is 3

- - - - -  
This I Swear

Chapter 1: Out Of The Blue.

Thump. Thump. Thump

'Aimee get out of bed your boyfriend is on the phone"

I groaned so much for a relaxing morning in bed. I turned over to face my bedroom door and bedside table, my alarm clock said that it was 8:59.

The sun was shining and I heard birds chirping.

I couldn't stay in bed any longer really anyway...not when the weather outside was so beautiful.

I got up and pushed my slippers on my feet. I grabbed the dressing gown off my door, and wrapped it around me.

Kevin had his fist about to knock on the door again.

'Thankyou' I said as Kevin handed me the phone. Kevin stood there.

'You can go now Kevin' I said watching him.

'Money' He said

I laughed' You think I should pay you money for passing me the phone… get lost'

Kevin stormed off.

I was smiling as I walked back into my bedroom

I cradled the phone between my shoulder and ear.

'Hey'

'Hey gorgeous' A deep voice answered.

After 3 years of dating my stomach went all funny when I heard his voice.

I laid back on my bed and looked at the framed picture of Charlie and I at one of our mutual friend's birthday parties. We were both grinning, I had my arm around his waist and he had his arm around my shoulder. We'd only been going out a few weeks.

'Happy anniversary' He said. And my smile became even wider if that was possible.

'Right back at ya…God can you believe we've been going strong for three whole years'

'It feels like yesterday since I talked to you for the first time'

'I'm glad you did' I said.

There was a comfortable silence between us. I couldn't believe how lucky I was I was so happy and so in love.

'So you want to know what surprise I have booked for you?'

'Go on then' I said pretending to sound like I really didn't want to hear

'Okay well if my calculations are about right you're first surprise shall arrive in about 15 minutes… then I'm taking the children for a play in the park so you could come and join me if you wish also we're going out for a meal with our families later on tonight …I've arranged it all and then tonight you and I are doing something else'

'Wow' I was blown away…Charlie was so thoughtful and amazing everything's dreamed of as a little girl when I'd played Barbie's and hook them up with Ken and when my girlfriends and I would have sleepovers and talk about our dream guy.

'Well honey I'm going to go and get ready then…When will you pick me up?'

'Me pick you up' Charlie joked 'What did your last slave die of'

'Too much action in the bed' I said laughing

'You good in bed' He said in mock disbeleif

'Damn right Thomas...I can sleep for hours'

'Love you'

'Love you too'

I put the phone down and jumped up. I needed to get dressed and shower and have breakfast. I had a good feeling about today…a very good feeling.

- - - - - -

A little later than expected I answered the door to a deliveryman who asked me if I was Aimee Davidson.

'The one and only' I replied

'Sign here please'

I followed his instructions...He went to his van and came out with a beautiful bouquet and a small envelope.

' Thankyou' I said as he handed me the beautiful flowers and the envelope

I thanked him again, and shut the door. I breathed in the beautiful smell of the flowers.

'Aren't they beautiful' my mom said as she saw the flowers in my arms.

'Yes' I said gazing at them. I really was the luckiest girl in the world.

I sorted them out into a vase and put them on my dressing table and smiled at the note attached to the flowers

"Beautiful just like you…Always and forever- C"

I had 20 minutes until Charlie picked me up. I sat on my armchair in my room and read the letter he'd sent me.

_  
Dear Amy _

_I can't believe that it's been three whole years since Kristy introduced me to you at my party… I3 years ago before I talked to you I was a jock… all I cared about was stupid things and then I met you and it feels like everything I worried about vanished. And when you agreed to go out with me to that pizza place it was like everything fell into place. I never knew a love like this could exist. _

_The way you smile… the way you cheer me up when I'm down…Knowing you're always they're a phone call away makes me feel so happy that I'm your boyfriend. Whenever a friend asks me who you are I tell them proudly that you're my best friend…my confidant and my girlfriend. I know that, that feeling will never go away. _

_So here we are three years from that date and I'm the luckiest guy in the world…. Why? because I'm with you. _

_Love you more than you know _

_Charlie x _

_Always and forever _

I smiled and wiped away the happy tears that had fallen to my cheeks. He was so incredibly romantic. I couldn't believe he'd done that for me. It meant more than jewellery ever could.

I put my make-up and brushed my hair again. There. All set for a day with the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ask for.

----------------------------------------

Charlie & I sat on the bench in the park watching Charlie's siblings and niece play on the slides and swings. Charlie had his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled next to him.

'Auntie Aimee look at me I'm a monkey' Andrew shouted and his expertly swung from one bar of the monkey bar to the other.

I giggled and Charlie smiled down at me.

'I love your laugh it's so cute' he told me

'I love your smile' I said and gave him a hug 'It's weird being called an auntie'

'Well they must really like you to accept you to our family' Charlie told her 'They can see how much I like you'

'I hope they can see how much I like you'

'Well' Charlie said loudly 'Everybody likes me'

I giggled again.

'Your ago is getting bigger and bigger'

Charlie's niece 3- year old Katie ran over and smiled at them.

'I want mommy' She told them

'Okay Katie were going to feed the ducks now…then we can go home'

'Yay' Katie shouted and ran over to tell her aunts and uncle.

After spending a lazy afternoon watching DVD'S Charlie dropped me off to get ready for the evening meal with their families.

I kissed him and waved as the car drove off my drive and went down my street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later we managed to garb our table and I went over to the bar with Charlie and gave him kiss that turned into a very long one.

'You want to nip to the bathroom?' He asked me and I laughed and playfully punched him.

'Cant get enough of me huh?'

'Nope' He replied he putting his arms around my waist.

A little later we were all sat around and Charlie announced he had something to say. He was stood up and he looked very nervous.

'Everyone in our group can I have your attention please, That's all 17 of you' 5 seconds later the group had grew silent. (Bart & Stacey had joined them as guests of Kristy & Sam)

'Some of you may not know but it's a special anniversary today. Aimee & I got together 3 years ago today and I'm so happy with you Aimee' he said looking down at me. I blushed. He took my hand and held it.

'And well I really love you I couldn't imagine my life without you you're the last thought that's in my mind before I go to sleep and the first thought I have when I get up, and I hope you know I'm absolutely crazy about you, So…'

He started to slowly go down on one knee and I thought his leg had given way. And then he pulled out this tiny box that could have hold only earrings or a ring… a ring … Oh my god…

'So Aimee Davidson, Will you marry me?'

For a minute everyone looked shocked.

I looked at the ring in the box. I tearfully answered yes and I noticed Charlie was crying.

Our family and various people around us clapped. And I kissed him.

I was definitely the luckiest…happiest girl in the world.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sometime later Charlie surprised me even more if that was now possible. We'd agreed a few days ago that we'd swap presents later on this evening. In my arms I carried his three presents I brought… although I'm not sure they could have ever topped what he'd done for me.

I stood outside my front door my parents were leaving for the Brewers, Charlie's parents had kindly asked them over to have a little get-together.

Charlie was late. Okay only by 6 minutes but he was normally so punctual. I felt bad though how could I possibly be mad with a guy that had proposed to me a few hours ago.

'Honey lets wait a few more minutes before we leave…I just want to make sure she doesn't get locked out'

I smiled tensely at my parents 'He'll be here'

'Oh I know he will but he may be running late'

I gazed down at the beautiful ring that was on my finger. I couldn't believe he'd proposed it was so amazing… such a big step for us but it like the most natural thing in the world.

It had all came out only Dad and Charlie's step-dad and knew about the engagement. Charlie the perfect gentleman had asked my dad for approval and my dad had done it without hesitation.

'Oh my goodness…look at that' Mom said surprised.

I looked up from gazing at my ring and saw the unbelievable.

A horse and carriage was coming down our street.

'Now that is so romantic I wonder who it's for' I said.

As it got nearer and nearer I stared at it mesmerised.

And then it stopped outside out drive…

I laughed as I saw who came out the carriage.

'Charlie' I shouted in disbeleif

He came off and I ran into his arms squealing and laughing

'You did this for me… I can't believe it'

I kissed him and hugged him really hard.

'Pass the puke bucket' my little brother Andy said.

'I think we should be going' My mom said softly. They got into the car.

He held my arm and smiled. 'Your chariot awaits'

'Thankyou kind sir' I giggled.

We sat down and I waved to my parents who were waiting to reverse out the drive.

I snuggled up against my fiancé…MY fiancé.

Things were amazing.


End file.
